You Reap What You Sew
by jani11
Summary: It has been four years since Anna ran away from home. One day, Elsa comes face to face with her long lost sister. But Anna has a new life now, and has no desire of being friends with the girl that shut her out for so long. Sometimes the damage is just too much, and actions, especially ones that wound, always come with consequences. I do not own any characters except for Margot.


It was a rather warm morning in Arendelle. The birds sang happily in the treetops, and the sun poured down like a beacon of golden light in the clear, crystalline blue sky. Princess Elsa walked through the kingdom, happy for once to be out of the castle, and without any supervision. It had taken countless days of begging her parents and convincing them that she had enough control over her powers so that she wouldn't accidentally reveal them. Her parents had finally relented, though they made her wear her gloves at all times. Elsa had readily agreed, and had woken up an hour earlier than usual, eager to be on her way. She walked into a courtyard, where there was lush green grass and stone benches that sat, one on all four sides, of the courtyard perimeter. Two girls sat cross legged in the grass, facing each other and chatting away heartily. The younger girl looked no older than ten years old, with cocoa colored hair that fell to the middle of her back in thick brown waves. The older girl, who looked about thirteen, had strawberry blond hair done up in two braids that hung down each of her shoulders like rope. She had shining blue eyes that seemed to reflect the sky and a sweet smile. As Elsa drew closer, she suddenly felt chills down her spine. She'd never met the brown haired girl before, but there was something hauntingly familiar about the older girl. Everything about her, from the way she cocked her head to the sound of her laugh, tugged at Elsa's senses. As she stared, recognition suddenly hit her full force as she realized exactly who the girl was. She hadn't seen Anna in years, but there could be no mistaking those strawberry blond braids, that fair skin dusted with freckles. Elsa stood there, dumbly rooted to the spot, wanting to shout out but unable to make even the slightest sound. Eventually Anna became aware of another person's presence. She turned around and looked straight at her sister. There was no recognition at first, too much time had passed. She frowned slightly as though searching her memory. Her eyes suddenly widened, and Elsa knew that Anna remembered her. For a moment, the two girls could only stare at each other, mesmerized. Then, as if breaking the spell, Anna turned to her companion, the brown haired girl.

"Wait here, Margot. Don't move, I'll be right back," Anna told her, then got up and made her way to where Elsa was. As Anna stood before her, Elsa felt as though she couldn't breathe. She couldn't register the fact that she was really staring at her sister for the first time in so long. Anna, though surprised, seemed less than thrilled to see Elsa.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly, looking her sister over with disinterest.

"What am _I _doing here? What are _you _doing here?" Elsa asked, taken aback. "Anna, where have you been? You disappeared four years ago!" Elsa felt partly angry at her sister for leaving, and partly hurt by her cold demeanor. Anna smiled mirthlessly.

"No one wanted me at the castle. I was tired of always having doors slammed in my face, tired of being treated like I meant nothing. So I left and found another family, one that actually cares about me," she said. Elsa took a step back, as though slapped by her sister's words.

"Anna, that's not true. I've always cared about you and so have Mom and Dad," she told her sister.

"Ha!" replied Anna scornfully. "Come on, Elsa, we both know that's a lie." Her eyes were blazing.

"What do you mean?" Elsa felt stung. How could Anna think such a thing?

"What do I mean? Elsa, you've shut me out for years! We were best friends, and then for no reason you suddenly just decide to drop me. What have I ever done to make you hate me so much?" Anna's eyes were tearing up now, and there was a slight quiver in her voice. But there was also a look of complete hurt and anger that she had held for so long. Elsa wanted desperately to tell Anna the reason that she had shut her out for so long. She wanted so badly to say it, but she couldn't. Her powers were one thing that she could never tell her sister about.

"Anna, it wasn't you, it was me," Elsa said, looking away from Anna's ferocious gaze. She felt like someone was burning a hole in her heart.

"If it _was_ you, then why did you shut me out? What have you been keeping secret all these years that you felt was more important than your own sister?" Anna demanded. Tears were running down Elsa's cheeks as she fought to remain calm. If she lost control of her powers now in the open, everyone would know.

"I can't tell you, Anna."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay? Now please, just drop it!" Elsa turned away.

"There you go again, Elsa, shutting me out like you've always done. It doesn't surprise me. People like you never change." Anna's next words were spoken in such a harsh tone that it hurt Elsa more than anything she'd said so far.

"Goodbye, Elsa."

Elsa quickly wheeled around and grabbed Anna's arm before she could leave.

"That's it, then? You're just going to walk away like none of this ever happened? Like your own family means nothing to you?" she asked incredulously.

"I've given you chance after chance. How many times have I knocked on your door, begging you to please come out? You never did. You were never there when I needed you, and neither were Mom and Dad. Have any of you ever thought about how I felt for a change? But no, you were too busy hiding whatever it is that you were hiding. I don't know why Mom and Dad favored you," Anna said bitterly, wiping away her tears.

"They didn't favor me!" yelped Elsa, surprised at this new attack.

"Oh, spare me," Anna spat out in contempt as Margot, the girl she had been talking to earlier, came up beside her, looking worried.

"Anna, what's going on?" she asked, glancing warily at Elsa.

"Nothing, Margot. I'll tell you when we get home," Anna told the girl. Then, turning to Elsa, she said plainly, "You made the decision a long time ago that you didn't want me in your life. You've chosen your path, and I've chosen mine. A have a new life now. It's time for you to move on." With that, she took Margot's hand, and together they walked away, rounding a corner and disappearing. Standing there alone in the deserted courtyard, Elsa heard the familiar words of an old saying ringing in her head as tears clouded her vision.

_You reap what you sew._

For years, she had shut out her sister, thinking it was for the best. Now she was getting her payback.

_You reap what you sew._

_You reap what you sew._


End file.
